1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable composition and more particularly to a curable composition effective for an adhesive for dental use which is superior in the water-resistant bonding and in the low temperature curing performance at around ordianary temperature and which exhibits a superior bonding performance for natural materials of teeth, such as, enamel and dentine, as well as for dental alloys, without imparting to the dental pulp any defective influence, such as irritation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there have been proposed many adhesive compositions for orthodontic and corrective treatments of human teeth, composed of a monomer polymerizable by radical polymerization, such as, a vinyl monomer based on (meth)acrylate and so on, and of a catalyst. For example, a curable composition composed of a vinyl monomer based on (meth)acrylate, an aromatic carboxylic acid (anhydride) containing (meth)acryloyloxy group, an amine and a sulfinic acid (salt), as disclosed in the Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 44508/1985; an adhesive composition consisting of an ester of (meth)acrylic acid exsisting at ordinary temperature as liquid, an amine, a sulfinic acid (salt) and a peroxide, as decribed in the Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 39331/1978; and an adhesive composition consisting of MMA, 4-META and tributyl borane, as reported in the magazine "The Japanese Journal of Conservative Dentistry" 28, 452-478, (1985) may be of typical.
However, it had been very difficult to attain sufficient adhesion onto the natural human teeth, especially onto the dentine treated with a mild etching agent, such as, EDTA or the like, using the curable compositions and adhesives of prior art.